Time After Time
by Captain Sparrow's Chibi
Summary: Two young girls change the course of the Black Pearl.. Has Barbossa come back?
1. Prolouge

Time After Time

  
Disclaimer: Someone owns Pirates of the Carribean. That person is not me.

Author's Note: I'm back. With a new, brand new ficcy. Not my first, but the other one really sucked. And YES! There is a PLOT! -: Sneezes :- Okay. Here's the prolouge, review for me! O.o And I'll give you another chapter. A better one.. MUCH better. And we'll actually get to see Jack! Or Will. o-o Whichever comes first. 

  
Noel: WhoooHoo!! Self insertion! ..Sorta. Oh well! We'll have fuuun.

Peach: Oh my God.. She'll rape everyone.

Noel: Peachy! How dare you! Not everyone... Only Jack. ^-^

Jack: ...What? O_o

Noel: You know you want it. o_o

Prolouge : The Beginning.

  
~*~

" I thought you said that after last year we weren't doing this anymore.." Noel's best friend Peach muttered as she fixed a pirate eye patch over her eye.

" I changed my mind." Noel said happily, flipping her hair so that she could tie a bandana about her hair. She was sixteen years old, same as Peach. Over the years, her features had defined themselves. Her curly black hair now cascaded down her back, still in curls, but with copper and a deep red mixed in. Her skin was a nice tan color, mainly from her mixed blood. 

" Well, THAT isn't very unusual.." Peach had sucessfully concealed her right eye with the black patch, and grinned amusedly at Noel. "You never stick with anything.."

  
Peach pushed her glasses back onto her face, knowing that she looked ridiculous when she was wearing them over the eye patch. But, it was just Noel here, so she wasn't particularly disturbed that she looked weird. 

Noel was her best friend, and Peach knew practically everything about the girl, from her obsession with Johnny Depp and Captain Jack Sparrow of Pirates of the Carribean, to the strange, disturbing, yet sometimes hilarious things she did with fire. Yup.. There wasn't much about this girl that Peach didn't know.

Peach watched with vague interest as Noel fiddled with the stockings she was trying to put on, but apparently to no avail, seeing as she was whimpering like a puppy. Unconsciously, Peach let out a chuckle. Ever since she and Noel had seen that darned movie, Pirates of the Carribean, Noel wouldn't drop the subject of pirates..

~*~  
Flashback: About a month.  
~*~

"Peach.."

" What?"

"I'm gonna be a pirate.."

" ..Oi vey.."

- Five second interval

"DUDE!"

"WHAT?!"

" I changed my mind."

". . ."

" I'm gonna MARRY a pirate. A Johnny Depp-Captain Jack Sparrow pirate!"

" Noel.. Pirates aren't in modern day anymore."

"...So?"

" Oh my God.."

~*~  
End Flashback  
~*~

Yeah, that's how their conversations usually went. Peach knew her friend wasn't that ignorant. In fact, she wasn't very ignorant at all, just acted that way to get attention.. Or she blanked out.  
That would happen pretty often too. Though Noel's attitude and personality sometimes got to her, she'd suck it in for the most part, not one to expose her feelings very often. 

  
"Mother fugg!" 

Peach quickly glanced at Noel, seeing as she had drifted off and become oblivious to what she was doing. But Noel sat there, looking up at her friend with an innocent _expression that said, "I didn't do anything." Peach narrowed her eyes, scanning her room to see if anything was broken or out of place. Nothing was, so she turned back to Noel, giving her a curious _expression. Noel leapt to her feet, no stockings on her legs, yet her black shoes were on snugly.

" Well, we can go now." Noel grinned before bolting out the door.

Peach stared after her. Sighing, she wondered why she bothered. As she began to walk out of the room, she felt something light land on her head. At first, she thought it was perhaps the dust clots that tended to gather on her ceiling fan when she didn't clean it, but when she reached up, she realized it was a small piece of cloth. Yanking it off of her head, she stared at the stocking that now bore a gigantic hole in it.

"...NOEL!!!"

  
~*~  
Author's Note: Okay. I am a lazy bum. I know this. So that means.. You'll only get a chapter a week. SORRY. But that's how I usually deal. Review, and I may update faster.

Coment from the real Peach:… Yeah she is lazy I am the one who uploads it for her..lol


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So.. I'm back. To deliver the first chapter since the prolouge got 'bout three reviews. u.u Hopefully this'll do better. 

Time After Time 

Chapter one. 

The two girls trudged about in the dark, stumbling over random objects laying haphazardly in their path. One hummed a happy, cheerful tune while the other pouted, apparently not as joyous. 

"One more street. I swear I can find it, man. It's my house.. I know where I live." The first girl said happily, no doubt evident in her voice. It had been hours since they had left Peach's house, and the sky had grown dark, the bright orange sun now resting it's warm rays on someone else. 

The change hadn't bothered Noel at all. In fact, she rather welcomed it. How was she to have a proper Halloween in broad daylight? Didn't seem very logical to her.. The pirate outfits they adorned were not just for decoration.. Okay. Maybe they were, but they had a purpose. Peach wasn't thrilled at the idea of dressing up this year. They were sixteen already, and should have given up such childish, frivolous activities long ago. But at the persistance of Noel, she had reluctantly agreed. 

She now regretted it, angrily scratching at the old, irritating material of her pirates outfit. It was smelly and torn in several places.. And it truly looked like the ones in the movie. Peach had to admit, Noel did have a knack for finding things like this, though Peach didn't know where or how.. She tossed a glance over to Noel, who had shoved a piece of candy into her mouth, pillowcase in hand, backpack strap strung on her shoulder. 

"You sound so sure of yourself.." 

" Because I am, man. Quit judging me. Look! Over there!" She pointed to a large house, shaded by several tall trees. "My house." 

"Finally.. It took you long enough." 

" Funny, funny. Wait.. That isn't my house." Noel frowned. She had been so sure too.. Ah well. They'd just have to walk a bit more. 

Without another word spoken between the two, they continued on. 

~*~ 

It seemed as if they had been walking forever. Their feet and legs ached, causing the two friends to mutter and swear under their breath. By now, they were completely and utterly lost. Noel had a notion that they had wandered out of the city, for the abundant shops and scurrying children had dissapeared. Candy wrappers no longer littered the ground, and flashing lights had diminished. 

From the corner of her eye, Noel spotted the sparkling gleam of water, and knew her assumption was correct. They were out of city limits, and were now approaching the ancient docks that were not in use today. Noel knew why.. They looked as if they would fall apart and sink to the bottom at any time. 

Noel sighed, turning to Peach. "Sorry?" Once again, she faced the water. At the end of a pole.. Right across the docks, something glimmered. And this time, it wasn't the water. 

Before Peach could retort, Noel was already rushing over to the docks. Carefully, she stepped on the wooden planks, and the wood groaned in protest. 'Come on now.. I don't weigh THAT much..' Once it had settled, and Noel felt it was safe to continue, she padded her way over to the edge of the dock slowly, making sure not to press to heavy on the boards. 

Peach stared at the girl who was making her way to the water. What was wrong with her? Didn't she know she could fall in and drown? Peach growled.. Noel's true ignorance was showing right about now, and most likely, Peach would be the one to knock some sense into her.. Hesitating for a bit, Peach stole after the girl, following her onto the docks as the planks moaned and complained. 

Noel grinned. She had made it to the edge of the dock without any problems. She glanced around, her eyes scanning the area as she tried to find the object she had spotted prior. Her eyes fell to rest on the glimmering object, just a few feet away from her. Bending down, she picked up the small trinket. 

It was round, and cool to the touch. A bit excited, Noel opened her hand, her fingers uncurling from around it. That enthusiastic look on her face fell immediately. In her small hand lay a button. Yes.. A button. A very old button. Growling, she pitched the thing into the water, where it landed with a nice 'plop.' 

Oooh. She was going to get her. Peach didn't know HOW Noel managed to get across these broken boards so quickly. Some were jagged, pointing out at odd angles and leaving spaces where she could have easily caught her foot. By the time she reached Noel, she was practically growling. 

Noel stood there, looking rather bored. All Peach could do was stare. All she was doing was standing there? She didn't have a reason for coming out on these dangerous things and almost risking their lives? 

Noel quickly recognized the glare, and smiled timidly, making her way to her friend. Her face was apologetic, but she knew it wouldn't get her very far. 

" Uh.. Sorry?" 

"Sorry?! You're alwa-" Peach paused mid sentance. Noel frowned, wondering why she had stopped. Both their eyes widened as they heard the sound of cracking wood. At first, they didn't move. But as the sound grew in their ears, they panicked. They both moved suddenly, quickly, their jerking motions causing the wood to split and crumble. 

The two girls plunged into the water, alongside many pieces of shattered wood. The water was deep.. A little too deep. And the wood surrounding them didn't help much. They swallowed water, tasting the salt and choking. Under they went, into the dark water. The two girls flailed about madly, trying to reach the surface, but it seemed just above their reach. Still gulping down seawater, the girls sank.. 

Two strong hands wrenched them out of the dark, cold water, pulling them onto the secure and sturdy docks. Once again able to keep air in their lungs, they sputtered and coughed, spitting out water as they tried to gasp for air at the same time. The sun hit their soaked bodies, warming them slightly, but still, they coughed and choked. The same hands that had pulled them both out of the water patted their backs lightly. 

"Ye alright there lasses?"


End file.
